This invention relates to an exhaust system for engines and more particularly to an improved exhaust system for engines having separate manifolds such as V-type engines.
In many types of internal combustion engines, the exhaust system includes more than one exhaust manifold. The exhaust manifolds may feed into a common tailpipe in which a device such as a catalytic converter may be positioned for treating the exhaust gases. Frequently, the layout of the engine is such that one of the exhaust manifolds is spaced a substantially greater distance from the common catalytic converter than the other of the exhaust manifolds. Under these circumstances, the exhaust gases from the further manifold may have cooled sufficient so that their treatment in the catalytic converter will not be as complete as those from the closer manifold. This can result in exhaust gas emissions that are higher than desired.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an exhaust system for engines having separate manifolds and a common converter wherein the exhaust gases from the two manifolds are equally as well treated.
It is another object of this invention to provide an exhaust system for engines having more than one exhaust manifold that are spaced different distances from a catalytic converter and wherein a device is provided for insuring that the exhaust gases from both manifolds are equally as well treated.
In order to more effectively utilize the space in automotive vehicles, it has been proposed to position the power plant so that it extends transversely to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle and so that it is disposed in close proximity to the axles which it drives. If the engine is of the V-type, this means that one bank extends across the forwardmost portion of the car while the other bank is more rearwardly disposed. With such arrangements, it is difficult to provide an effective exhaust system for both banks that will provide adequate tuning and other performance.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved exhaust system for transversely disposed V-type engines.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved exhaust system for a vehicle having a transversely disposed V-type engine.